a hybrids transfomation
by Vixenlovesninjago
Summary: when Zane a robotical ninja is shot with a weird substance, what will happen? join the ninja to find out! I have discontinued this story, please search for the REMAKE
1. The shot

**Zane P.O.V**

I lay down, another day another victory. Today however 'stank' as Jay would say. The skulikin joined forces with the serpentine, then Scales found the stone army helmet and awoke the stone army AND some ghosts were sighted. Laying down, although the others didn't know, was an easier way to recharge my energy after battle.

Anyway, as I lay down and shut my eyes I saw a girls outline "Zane RUN!" she screamed before dissapearing. I jumped up and an arrow narrowly missed me. I threw my shuiriken and a screaming serpentine shot an arrow at me, this time it hit, and I fell unconscious.

 **Kai P.O.V**

Zane lay down, Cole (still a ghost) was bickering with Jay and me and Lloyd were watching Zane,

 **FLASHBACK**

We followed the falcon to find Zane on the floor, but Zane looked...

human!

 **END OF FLASHBACK**

Since then Zane hadn't really spoken much. We didn't mind, he might of been a little frightened, but as time went on he still wouldn't speak. We didn't make him well, Jay did.

Suddenly an arrow shot past him, he jumped up and shot the archer at the same time the archer shot him. Jay and Cole rushed over and Jay went white...

On the arrow was a weird yellow substance, Jay groaned, " guys, that was a specail archer, that was a drug archer.


	2. The change

**Zane P.O.V**

I lay down, as I saw the girl I quickly stood up. "Hello again Zane." She smiles, "Who are you?" I ask uncertain. She smiles, "You will know soon enough, but for now, wake up."

 **Lloyd P.O.V**

Cole hauls Zane onto his bed, Jay explained what a drug archer is, and I don't like the sound of them. Zane groans, but he's stil unconscious. I sigh and leave to cook dinner. Just as I finish Cole runs in. "Lloyd Zane's awake come on!" I grinned as I chased after him. "Zane you ok?" I ask relived, he smiles and nods, "yes I am fine thank you Lloyd." I grin and help him to his feet. He smiles happily and manages to stand up by himself. He grins, so do I after a minute I notice Snow Leopard ears sprouting om his head. I gasp and show him a mirror. His eyes enlarge.

 **Zane's P.O.V**

He shows me a mirror and I am shocked at what I see, "Lloyd, do not tell the others." I notice tears in his eyes, "Why?" He asks


	3. an old friend

**Zane's P.O.V**

He shows me a mirror and I am shocked at what I see, "Lloyd, do not tell the others." I notice tears in his eyes, "Why?" He asks. I sigh as he shrieks, "Zane, you have, A TAIL!" I look behind me and see a snow leopard tail, "Lloyd listen okay, I am now a hybrid but I am still your brother," I smile. Lloyd nods before leaving the room, shocked. A bright light blinds me as the girl appears again, "follow the falcon, I shall assist you." She says. I open my eyes as the bright light dissapates, I see the falcon and take chase.

 **Cole P.O.V**

I see Zane leaving to chase the falcon but he's moving too fast for me to stop him. Lloyd walks past dreamily, sheesh, whats up with him?

 **Girls P.O.V**

Zane smiles as he races after the falcon, he comes to a cravice, but i hastily close it, not givinng him time to stop. _oh Zane if only you remembered,_ Zane, my brother, "Please, who are you?!" He shouts. I enter his vision, ' I am Elilah and I am your sister. I leave his view and look at his shocked face, we come to a gravestone.

 **Elilah Snow Julian**

He looks at it before helping me and Falcon dig it up. Whe he does I drift into my robotical body and climb out of my coffin. "Thank you Zane, oh thank you so much!" I squeak happily as I hug him. Ue hugs me back and says, "you are beautiful." I smile, I have the same hair colour as Zane, dark blue eyes, pale skin and I am wearing a beautiful white and pale blue dress. "That is a unique dress, is is usually only worn on avery specail occasion. " He says. I sigh, " Zane, me and you went to a prom . You left to see someone calling you. I stayed, as you left, a man came and shot everyone he could. I died that night." He smiles and tells me that it is in the past. "The others will be exited to meet you." He says happily.


	4. Home

**Zane's P.O.V**

I smile at Elilah and she smiles back. I cover up my animalistic features and begin to run back home, she grins and gives chase, in approximately only 5 minutes, we are home.

 **Cole's P.O.V**

"look there he is!" says Jay happily, its been ages since Zane left, and only now do we see him. "Come on Zane!" I shout, he waves as a GIRL stubbornly steps out of a hedge. My eyes nearly bulge out of my sockets, my heart thumps as I look at the others. Jay is nearly as shocked as me, and Kai is... grinning? Zane signals for us to go inside, Jay drifts away but Kai has to push me away. Man she is COOL!

 **Elilah's P.O.V**

"No Zane, I don't want to in." I say stubbornly as I spot three boys up on the deck. "come on Zane!" I hear one of them shout. Zane sighs, "Elilah, you must come in, father is dead, the tree is too lonesome for just one person." he says. I groan as I follow him inside. Well, towards the big ship. The boy in blue walks off the deck, but the boy in red has to shove the boy in black. I smile.

 **Zane's P.O.V**

Elilah's smiling, good. This might turn out well, there is a 50% chance it will not. As we arrive on the bounty I help her up. "So Nya, Wu, Key, Coal, Lloyd and, Joy?" Elilah asks. "Nya is correct, Wu is correct, Key is wrong, it is Kai, Coal is wrong, it is Cole, Lloyd is correct but Joy is Jay." I correct her. "Also there is a woman called Misako but she is not here." Elilah nods just as Jay appears on deck. "Hey Zane, Cole's asking, ' who's the cool chick ' so yeah, anyway see ya!" he grins "Jay wait!" I call. Elilah looks at me weirdly, "Go find Nya." I whisper.

 **Okay thx for reading and WOW 94 views for this story, can I get some reviews pls also THANKS to Iloveninjagothenextstepgirl and the red head wonder for being my first 2 reviewers. have some cookies (::) (::)**


	5. 1 down 5 to go

**Hey guys im doing stuff different now k**

 **Elilah's P.O.V**

Zane tells me to go find Nya, i'm guessing she's the only girl on the ship.I walk into a random empy room and scream,

"NYA!"

She comes rushing in just as I thougt she would.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"Zane shall tell you in time, for now he has asked for me to find you." I smile.

She nods and yanks me out of the room, ow.

 **Jay P.O.V**

Zane wnispers something to the girl, she smiles and departs.

Who is this girl Cole has fallen hopelessly in love with?

Zane looks at me, grief stricken. What now?

"Come into a room where we may speak in private," he says. I see him cringe but he dissmisses it, damn, this is wierd.

When we go into a room he immediately locks the door and blinds the windows.

Then he takes off his mask...

 **Zane P.O.V**

he is scared, II know that. He is scared... of me. The second he saw my ears he stepped back.

"Those a-are some p-pretty nice ears..." he stutters, I show him my tail and he grows pale.

I show him my claws and he lets out a frigtened squeak.

I look at him sadly, "I knew it, you do not accept me anymore." I cry.

His eyes widen, no Zane I accept you when you're you," he says, shocked,

"I am not me, I am a snow leopard hybrid," I reply sadly.

"Listen Zane, no matter how many whiskers you have, nindroid or human, you are still our brot9ight guys?" He says before face palming.

That makes me laugh,

"Jay do not tell the others, I shall tell them in my own time," I tell him, he groans but agrees.

1 down 5 to go

 **Yay new chapter! Also I got a question 4 all you peoplz DO YOU LIKE SNOW LEOPARDS bye :)**


	6. the intro only Kai to go

**Nya P.O.V**

The girl smiles at me and asks,

"How old are you?"

Wierd first question but whatever, "15, why?" I ask uncertain to trust this girl.

She shrugs and looks towards the door just as Zane walks in, "do you wish to be intrducced?" He asks. The girl nods and Zane signalls for me to follow, finally who is this weirdo?

 **Elilah's P.O.V**

Zane signalls for 'Nya' to follow, who are these people,

time to find out.

We walk into a large room I know as 'the control room' otherwise known as 'the bridge.'

"This is Elilah, she will be staying with us for a while," he says.

"Aren't you gonna tell them about our little secret?" I ask.

He sighs, "This is Elilah Snow Julian." He says.

 **Cole P.O.V**

"Elilah Snow Julian." What a beautiful name, "wait, Julien?" I suddenly realize.

She grins evilly as Zane sighs and opens up a pad on her arm, and switching off ' gangsta'

Okay I LOVE this girl.

She smiles, " a pleasure to meet you all." Zane smiles before signalling for me to follow him.

Did he know? Darn sixth sense!

Once we're in the other room, he locks the door and blinds the windows.

What now?

" Cole I wish to show you something, Jay and Lloyd already know. " He says sadly.

Then it happens, he takes off his mask...

 **Zane's P.O.V**

Well, he knows, and his expressionlooks exactly like Jays.

Hurt, betrayal, fear, of me.

This is the downside of being me.

"Err Nya?!" He shouts for backup so I open then door.

She smiles at Cole and I shut and lock the door, so she can't run to Kai.

She looks at me, scared, "Nya, it is me, do not be afraid." I say.

"Hybrids killed my mother..." she mumbles.

My eyes widen and so do Coles, "No Nya, I am not like them, I am Zane, I am still your friend." I say worried.

She smiles, "okay I trust you." I look to Cole who sighs but nods.

"One more thing," I grin as I show them my claws and tail. Their eyes widen but apart from that they do not change or try to attack me.

Things are finally going my way.

"Do not tell Kai, I shall show him in time." I smile before putting on my bandages and hood, and letting the tho out,

how will Kai react.


	7. help

**Zane P.O.V**

Today's the day when I show Kai, I am sensing that something will go wrong.

Well, lets try this.

I find Kai arguing with Jay and Nya, "I won fair and square!" Jay shouts angrily.

"Kai Jay won!" Nya screams.

"No he didn't, and if you want me to pipe down, GIVE ME A FUCKING REMATCH!"

The multitude of sound hurts my ears, as they shift under the bandages to escape the sound, Nya finally notices me.

She slaps both boys and turns to look at me.

"Hi Zane, please take one of these idiots out of my sight." She says.

I nod as I signal to Kai to follow.

I bring him into a room, but this time I decide not to lock the door.

"Zane what's up, you're acting wierder than usual." He states.

I sigh as I take off my bandages, Kai isn't happy!

 **Kai's P.O.V**

Zane, my brother, has the ears of a cat!

I shut my eyes tight to escape the images of my mothers death.

This ends now.

"Kai?" I hear him ask.

"Goodbye," I grin as I light my hand on fire, he squeals and runs from the room.

GAME ON


	8. What happened?

**Zane's P.O.V**

"Goodbye." Says my brother as he suddenly charges at me, his hand on fire.

I let down my tail and run from the room, "I acquire assistance!" I scream, I spot Kai catching up.

"Die Hybrid!" He screams.

I unleash my claws and zoom up to the crows nest,

"GET DOWN HERE COWARD!" He shouts.

First spinjitsue master help me.

Elilah's P.O.V

Nya walks in, "am I intruding?" She asks.

"nah." I grin.

"So, you're Zane's sister?'' She asks.

"Die Hybrid!" We hear Kai scream

i immediately jump to my feet, "SHIT!" Nya shouts as we run onto deck.

There we see a flash of whitish grey zoom up into the crows nest, "GET DOWN HERE COWARD!" Kai shouts.

Nya leaps toward him in fury and soon Lloyd, Joy? and Cole appear on deck along with master Wu, well isn't this great?!

 **Coles P.O.V**

Me Jay and Lloyd were playing video games when we heard shouting and screaming, so now we're going onto deck.

Lloyd yelps as we arrive, the pretty girl, Elli, was it? Was pulling him towards the mast where Nya was fighting Kai.

"Help her please, Zane's in trouble!" She cries, me and Jay run over to Nya and Kai.

"That's it!" Kai shouts as he flings Nya at me and begins to climb the mast.

"Noooooo! Zane! RUN!" She shouts, what in ninjago is going on here?!

I give Nya to Jay before sprinting up after Kai, I quickly catch up, as I reach the crows nest I spot Kai trying to whack Zane.

"Kai stop!" I shout getting in his way.

he looks at me angrily before grabbing Zane and ripping out a switch, Zane roars in pain, before whimpering.

"you cat," says Kai angrily, " I just ripped out your dialogue switch, so now you speak cat!"

I notice Kai has red eyes, I whack him as they return to amber.

"what, what happened?" He asks.

Zane whimpers as he takes the switch fearfully from Kai.

"you, you're a hybrid, wow!" Kai marvels.

Zane realises Kai didn't mean to attack him, though I can see he is still fearful, " why won't he talk?" Kai asks me.

"We just had a fight, his dialogue switch got ripped out." What? It's half true.

he looks at Zane in shock, " sorry." He says.

Zane gives a pained smile and purrs.

well, at least everyone knows, wait.

"have you showed sensei yet?"


	9. read this or im never posting eva again

**Hey guys :)**

 **Sorry but seriously?**

 **I have 1057 views for this, along with 334 visitors but look at the comments!**

 **Seriously?**

 **1057 VIEWS AND ONLY 11 COMMENTS!**

 **Not cool**

 **Zane : agreed**

 **Kai : she made me do that battle so i want some people to show their appreciation PLEASE**

 **Nya : Oh shut up!**

 **See, you're even driving the characters mad so im not writing a new chappie until i get 3 reviews from DIFFERENT peoplz.**

 **BYE**

 **from VLN**

 **P.S**

 **Sorry but im really stubborn sometimes.**

 **Jay : did you know that 95% of teens would cry if threy saw Justin beaver about to jump off a cliff tell me if you would be one of the 5% that would shout, DO A FLIP!**

 **Cole : its Justin Bieber**

 **Jay : no its beaver!**

 **Nya : seriously? /:(**


	10. Who is this help me

**k first thx for reviews :)**

 **Silverninja1212 : that's for me to know and you to find out LOL**

 **any ways on with the book**

 **ps I will answer questions.**

 **Zane** ** P.O.V**

I smile to Cole and Kai, ignoring the abnormal pain in my stomach.

As we climbed down the riggings I heard a strange voice in my head.

 _fain_

excuse me? I think to myself.

 _FAIN_

The voice practically screams.

 ** _FAIN_**

What is going on?

'nothing' says that voice.

 **(~ is Zane using telepathy)**

~ who are you? ~

'sometimes'

I am greatly confused by this, what does the voice mean by sometimes?

'You are worried?'

damn that voice, it is feminine but it is unfamiliar.

'I wish to be like you.'

~ how, and what is your name? ~

'I no longer have one.'

~ what do you mean ~

'I was once alive, I died.'

~ I am sorry, what was your name? ~

' ...'

OKAY DONE I NEED NAME REQUESTS, SHE IS A SNOW LEOPARD, THREE RULES

1\. MUST BE UNIQUE

BE FEMALE

NOT BE NAMED AFTER YOURSELF


	11. read this if you are making a name thing

**k first thx for name reviews :)**

 **okay this is not a chappie i'm just going over the rules**

 **it is the 1st of October today and name requests must be in in 5 days.**

 **Thank you to everyone who's already given me one**

 **So far Grace ( pronounced glay - shay ) is in the lead.**

 **WOW ME**

 **and finally lets go over the rules.**

 **1\. MUST BE UNIQUE**

 **2\. BE FEMALE**

 **3\. NOT BE NAMED AFTER YOURSELF**

 **You don't have to if you don't want to.**

 **Also later in the story, A LOT LATER Nya and Jay are going to have twins.**

 **I already have a name for the girl : Melody**

 **I need a name for the boy, James in in the lead along with Finley.**

 **so yeah NAME REQUESTS FOR BOY AND SNOW LEOPARD.**

 **Nya : I'M GOING TO HAVE KIDS! WE NEVER AGREED ON THAT VIXEN.**

 **Me : HA lol**

 **Jay : YAY I END UP WITH NYA**

 **Cole : :(**

 **Elilah : COLE!**

 **Cole : SORRY!**


	12. Name choice

**okay the five days are over! :D**

 **so come on! I still need a name for nyas son ;)**

 **on with the book!**

 **zane p.o.v**

'do you have a name?' I think or 'commingle' to her,

i hear a sigh, '...' Why does she keep that silence?

'Glace'

'pardon?'

'Glace is my name.'

"hey Zane you with me?!" Jay practically screams at me, I nod for a response.

"Good, I might be able to fix that switch, but it'll take a while."

I purr with joy, I can't help it.

"For now, I built this for you, it'll translate what you say Into our language!"

Suddenly my instincts kick in, I, well, she, squeals with excitement and begins to leap around the room.

'Glace STOP!" I shout.

Glace immediately stops leaving Jay astounded, "hey Zane you okay?"

i nod, and he puts the collar on me. "Okay, say something."

he says.

"Okay but only if you shut up!" Glace screams.

i scowl, and Jay looks astounded.

"YOURE A GIRL!" He screams.

Grace grins. "No Jay, I am not female, that was my instincts talking to you. We share a body."

"creepy"

"agreed."

 **Kai P.O.V**

Jay walks in, "hey Jay, do you want to play fist 2 face 2?" I call.

"Nah, and hey, Zanes ready."

 **hi i chose Glace!**

 **next chapter is going to be her life story.**

 **she has 3 Cubs, Zima, Uria and Luna, her mate is called Lux.**

 **thx for reading**


	13. sorry but i haveto go (short)

she has 3 Cubs, Zima, Uria and Luna, her mate is called Lux.

 **KAI P.O.V**

really Jay?

"fine im coming" i groan,

HE INTERUPTED ME ON THE FINAL BOSS!

Oh well.

 **Cole P.O.V**

I overhear a grumpy Kai.

"Fine im coming!" He groans.

"Where ya goin'?" I ask making Jay jump.

"Zanes done, hes waiting in the bridge, Nya, Sensei, Lloyd and Elilah are waiting."

Ohhhhhhh yeah the pretty girl.

Then i hear laughter, "did i think aloud?"

"YES LOOK BEHIND YOU!"

When i do this i am confronted by a blushing Elilah, she points to the bridge before blushing brighter than Kai's ninja gi.

"Uhhh care to explain why Zane sounds like a girl?"

Jay laughs "hes pranking you!

GOTTA GO OR ILL BE LATE 4 HIGH SCHOOL!


	14. life time story

she has 3 Cubs, Zima, Uria and Luna, her mate is called Lux.

 **sorry but this is the ls story**

 **ZANE'S P.O.V**

I smile happily.

 _You smile too much_

Glace teases me now, i don't mind

So how did you die?

 _Don't wanna think bout it!_

Please Glace?

I hear a groan

 _Fine, but only if you SHUT UP!_

 _I was an adolescent snow leopard, and I had a beautiful mate called Lux, his coat was of the finest white, his spots, the darkest of blacks._

 _Lux was a force to be reckoned with too, strongest leopard there ever has been._

 _Five months after i met him, i was pregnant._

 _Nine months after that, they were born._

 _There were three of them, we called them:_

 _Zima, Luna and Uria._

 _Zima was the finest female in snow leopard territory._

 _Luna was the smartest._

 _Uria was the runt, however she had incredible strength._

 _One day, around a year after this, i lay in my den with my cubs when i saw something that you are accustomed to._

 _A human._

 _Never had i seen one before, but i hid._

 _Zima snuck past me and looked up at him._

 _He stepped on her, then kicked her dead body away._

 _This triggered my other two cubs, Uria and Luna into action._

 _Only Uria landed a attack, i had never been prouder!_

 _Until..._

 _She was murdered._

 _Luna backed away, then a heart-pounding roar could be heard,_

 _Lux was here._

 _I shot out of my den, knocking down the man in the process._

 _But before I could get revenge, i pitied him, he had fear in his eyes._

 _I was sad._

 _He suddenly shot up, kicked Luna away, and killed me,_

 _But before i died, I heard him die, and Lux say_

 _"Please, forgive me."_


	15. (No named chapter)

**Cole P.O.V**

as I walk in with Jay, Kai, Nya, Sensei, Lloyd and pretty girl.

no wait, Elilah is her name.

"Zane! Thank god!" She laughs.

He smiles, no, he's grinning! Never seen Zane grin before.

"Jay, would you like to tell them of my, no, our, current status?"

"JAAAAAAYYYYYYY!" Uh oh, Jay's in trouble, with Lloyd!

lol

"Zane," Jay says in a pleading tone, "do I have to, you know what, URGH!"

"Whoa, calm down Zaptrap!"

"Yes Jay you are being most strange."

"What my bro said!"

Jay groans,

"FINE ZaneiscurrentlysharingabodywithagirlnowSHUTUPANDSTOPPRESSURINGME!"

wow seriously?

after receiving an 'odd' look from Zane, he groans,

" ZANE - IS - SHARING - A - BODY - WITH - A - GIRL - NOW - SHUT - UP."

 **Okay! Now I need ideas:**

 **1\. How do they react, especially Elilah.**

 **2\. How do they feel toward Jay**

 **3\. How do they feel toward Zane**

 **lastly WOW about 579 views! More reviews pls**

 **the box is just below here pls 'Comment' and leave a 'like'**

 **...**

 **l**

 **l**

 **V**


	16. IDEAS NOW

**I NEED IDEAS 'CAUSE IM STUCK GIMME IDEAS**

 **how will they react specially Elilah.**

 **2\. How do they feel toward Jay**

 **3\. How do they feel toward Zane**

 **lastly WOW about 579 views! More reviews pls**

 **the box is just below here pls 'Comment' and leave a 'like'**

 **...**

 **l**

 **l**

 **V**


	17. okay?

**IM BACK :D**

 **sorry my account bugged and i couldn't log on :P**

 **whatever on with the book! :D**

 **Kai P.O.V**

Okay...

First Zane's human, i'm fine with that.

Then he's a nindroid, weird but okay.

Then he's a HYBRID GOD I'M NOT OKAY!

NOW HE'S A HYBRID SHARING A BODY WITH A GIRL!

Just, ewww.

I can see my brothers are just as shocked.

If this is Jay's fault...

I'll kill him.

 **Cole P.O.V**

Okay?

Weird but as long as he lets me hook up with his sis i'm fine with it.

Jay looks traumatized. Kai looks shocked. Elilah looks beuatiful...

At least the 'Nya war' is over.

 **Jay P.O.V**

OH MY GOD!

THEY KNOW OMG THEY'RE GONNA KILL ME!

KAI WILL BURN ME, COLE WILL CRUSH ME, LLOYD WILL SHOOT ME, SENSEI WILL WHACK ME!

i'm so dead...

 **Zane P.O.V**

Well...

I do not believe they are taking it well...

I wave my hand in front of Kai's face,

No response.

"Yeah i'm gonna go..."

'RUN ZANE RUN'

Is it possible for an android to have a heart attack...

If so, I just had one.

 **IM WRITING THIS IN SCHOOL SO DON'T KILL ME PLS**

 **CYA**


	18. tiny

**Jay PO.V**

i looked at Kai and Cole, a cheeky grin on my face.

"Not my fault."

"ZANE!"

We heard a scream from inside, sounds like the new girl.

"ZANE HELP ME ITS HAPPENINNG AGAIN!"

I looked at Zane, but he was already sprinting towards the door.

On all fours, of course.

 **i need to check whats happened cos i forgot, oops**


	19. Actual chappie

**Zane p.o.v**

I took off, i needed to get to her. I had to save her.

I growled the door was stuck, in my fury i simply sliced it to shreds.

I looked at my sister, she was crying blood, and writhing in pain.

"ZANE MAKE IT STOP MAKE IT STOP!" She screamed.

I smiled and began to hum, she relaxed slightly.

"Sing Zane."

'I told you, you smile too much.'

"Through the crystal skies

My phoenix flies

Through the haert of the earth

Right through the hearth

Every night

I receive a new fright

'Till my phoenix comes

Flying through the night."

She smiled and rose the wings growing steadily from her back.

"You always choose that one."

"You ARE a phoenix hybrid."

'Womaniser.'

'Shes my sister Glace.'

Elilah smiled and hugged me.

"You know, Cole seems nice."

"Indeed. He always claims himself to be but the brawn of our team, he is so much more."

"Zane can i have a specail day with him?"

"As long as you take Falcon."

"Hayate." She mumbles before drifting off.


	20. Chapter 20

**All: Hi, there's been a slight problem** , **a girl** **named Danielle has passed away. she attended Bishop Ramsey C of E school. She passed due to a brain tumour, should she have lived, she would have suffered, however, I have never seen so many students cry, the whole of her class are mourning, several from other classes too. Including us.**

 **RVW: I never knew her... I always saw her laugh with her friends, no-one could be blamed, but all the same...**

 **VLN: Funny how a memory of some-one you never knew can haunt you...**

 **CC: She is with god tonight.**

 **WC: She will play with starclan tonight**

 **Dr. J: (I never thought last time I saw her would be the LAST last time...)**

 **RCACK: She was always so hyper... she will be missed...**

 **All: We are currently offline and will be until our school recovers.**

 **R.I.P Danielle 2004 - 2016...**


	21. VERY VERY IMPORTANT!

**VLN here... I am putting this story on permanent hiatus. I will be rewriting it so it makes more sense as SOME PEOPLE *cough* Ninjago lover *cough* dont seem to understand. I understand why people wouldnt understand as i made it when i was 4. But heres the basics.**

 **Basically Zane is shot by a speacail archer with a special liquid on the arrow tip. This causes him to become a snow leopard hybrid. His falcon then insists in Zane following him which leads him to his sister, he brings her home to the bounty. After convincing most of his family he is not hostile, something odd occurs when he tells kai, Kai goes full on evil, attacking Zane and ripping out his dialogue switch in the process. When Cole frees him from the trance he does not remember the battle at all, causing Zane to believe he was possessed by something. While being repaired by Jay Zane encounters his hybrid side, who calls herself Glace. During the reunion where everyone finds out about Glace, Elilah (Zanes sister) begins screaming. Zane runs to her side and finds her halfway through the metamorphosis of her changing from a humanoid to a human / pheonix hybrid and sings to calm her. Once they are calm, Elilah asks Zane if she is allowed to take Cole out, Zane agrees, saying she can if she takes their falcon, who she then names Hayate before falling asleep.**

 **AND WE ARE ALL CAUGHT UP!**


End file.
